The Election
by anelyna
Summary: Yuki and Kyo are brothers that are competing against each other in a class president election. This is a short story I had to write for English at school. We had to keep it under 1000 words. Tell me what you think of it! I got 15/15 :D


Erm, this is a short story that I had to do for English. I based it on Fruits Basket but with different names. But since I wanted to put it up on I changed the names back to Furuba-related. Err since I wanted to make it up, in this fanfic, Yuki and Kyo are brothers and Kagura and Haru are just friends. No curse. Sorry if you find any 'Yuko' or 'Kyon' or Kagara' as those are the substitute names I used for my story. Just in case I left one out.

I'll try to finish off 'I'll be here to catch you'. It's really hard since I don't have a plot. I'll probably finish with a stupid ending.

Here we go!

---------

Yuki Sohma stood up in front of the whole class for the class president election. One of his fan girls had gathered up their courage and nominated him. Every single girl was practically drooling, for Yuki was the "prince" of the school. He was handsome, kind, supportive and smart. Everyone respected him. He was everything I wasn't.

My brother always stood out in every way. My classmates looked up to him. Even his seniors would come and greet him every morning. Nearly the entire school wanted to associate with him in any way possible. Why couldn't I be like that? What _does_ he have that I don't?

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my friend Kagura shouting my name. "KYO! KYO! I want Kyo to be our class president!" I widened my eyes and pulled her out of her standing posture.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. "I don't want to compete against Yuki!" She smiled at my response, but did not reply. She glanced at the teacher, who wrote my name down in the election list. After this, no one nominated anyone else to be president. I heard whispers of "Ooh this is a brotherly competition, we shouldn't interfere!" and "I bet Yuki would win…he's a good leader". I was thinking the exact same thing as the latter, which was the reason why I had no desire to compete, especially against him. I've always wanted to be class president since Year 3, but I never had the guts to enter and participate since I knew that he would win all the votes. Finally this year Kagura tried to push my luck, but I know that it'll be the same as the past 9 years which Yuki dominated as class president. I will admit that he didn't do anything bad; he actually improved our school activities quite well. Another reason for me not to compete.

Still standing at the front of the class, Yuki's stares bore into my eyes. The stares were filled with despair, yet there was a slight hint of happiness. That confused me so I looked away. Is he happy that he has such an easy competitor to defeat? That's probably it. I blinked furiously at the thought. After what seemed like a long time, I stood up and said "I accept the nomination."

I glanced over to Yuki. This time he was bearing a full smile. This made me even more infuriated. I looked at the clock: 12.29pm. Yes! Time was on my side today. I packed up my books and as I zipped my bag the bell rang. I didn't feel like talking to anyone so I stormed out of the classroom. Obviously my stalker Kagura saw me and ran after me.

"Kyo, where are you going?"

"Somewhere. But thanks for the nomination." With that I ran off to my private spot: the roof. I set my watch alarm to 12.50pm and laid back. I closed my eyes and felt the sun rays on my face. This daily routine of going 'somewhere' puzzled no one, not even Kagara since she had her other friends to worry about. I thought about why Yuki was smiling so brightly when he heard that I was his competitor. He must be working away at this election now, to save himself the humiliation of losing to his brother. I definitely need to talk to him tonight. The election is tomorrow!

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" I pressed the button to stop the alarm and raced down the stairs, making sure no one saw me at the same time.

I made it in time back to the classroom as everyone sat down beside their friends and opened their lunchboxes. I sat next to Kagura and started munching my sandwich. It seemed weird as it was only us two sitting here and everyone else surrounding Yuki's table. Even Kagura's girly friends have gone to the other side of the classroom to stare dreamily at Yuki.

"You know if you want to join them over there, it's okay," I said. "Not that I'm getting rid of you or anything." She shook her head and continued eating while we chatted about our interests and mainly, the election. I felt happy that she was supporting me. That's one person out of 30!

The day passed uneventfully and when the end of the day came, I packed my books and waited outside the classroom door. Everyone granted their goodbyes to me as they walked out the door.

"See you Kyonkichi!"

"Hey! Don't call me that!" I yelled back. They laughed and waved.

Finally Yuki came out last and saw me leaning against the wall. He looked surprised and I don't blame him. This was the first time since Year 7 that I have waited for him to walk with me back home.

"Hi." Yuki said and we both started walking. Even though we were brothers, we were definitely not close ones. We only talk to each other if we find it necessary like "Pass me the butter" or "Your turn to do the dishes".

"About the election…" I started. I actually didn't even know what to say, but I just wanted to break the silence and start the topic that would eventually lead me to asking him why he reacted the way he did that morning.

"I'm forfeiting." He said. I stopped dead in my tracks. Did I just imagine what he said?

"Come again?" I stared at him. Yuki smiled and repeated his words.

"Why?"

"I'm tired of it. I've been class president for years now. I don't like it; while everyone else is having fun and I'm the one working. I feel like I'm not living the life of a proper student with friends." Yuki said, the smile wiped from his face.

"Everyone likes you though! Have you been blind for years now? They are always asking you for help and all I hear is "Oh Yuki is so kind"! Don't you appreciate that?" I replied furiously. He's always better than me. I started studying martial arts before him, and now he's better than me. Haru used to be my best friend, now he's with Yuki. I hated to think about that. I turned to him and waited for an answer.

"Yes I _have_ appreciated it. But I think you will more than me. That's why I think you should win. You have my vote tomorrow." With that he held his hand out. I grinned and grabbed his hand.

The next day, everyone in our class turned and stared when Yuki and I came through the door laughing and chatting. I went to my desk while Yuko went to the election list and crossed his name out, and circled mine. An audible gasp filled the room. Kagura screamed and hugged me. I hugged her back and grinned at Yuki, who gave me a thumbs-up. I received congratulations while the teacher announced the already obvious winner.

For the first time in many years, I did not retreat to the roof at lunch. Instead I sat by my brother Yuki and caught up on a few years' worth of bonding.

-------

I know, I know…Weird! But it was a story for school anyway! Hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you thought! Even if you hated it!


End file.
